


For Love of Frappuccinos

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt ##53: <a href="http://hogwarts365-mod.livejournal.com/905.html?thread=3977">Picture Prompt</a>, and Rosegarden.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Love of Frappuccinos

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt ##53: [Picture Prompt](http://hogwarts365-mod.livejournal.com/905.html?thread=3977), and Rosegarden.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

For Love of Frappuccinos

~

“We’ve ages until dinner, though,” said Harry, elated that Severus had agreed to dinner at the Burrow. “We’ll need sustenance before that.” 

“What do you suggest?” 

“How about Starbucks?” 

Severus frowned. “What?” 

Harry blinked. “You’ve never had Starbucks? You’re in for a treat.” 

They showered, Harry managing to not grope Severus _too_ much, and within forty minutes emerged from Severus’ flat. “This establishment is Muggle?” Severus asked as Harry dragged him past rose gardens and down cobblestone streets. 

Harry grinned. “You’ll love it.” 

“Strong word,” said Severus. 

Harry squeezed his hand. “You’ll see.” 

It was Sunday, mid-morning, so Starbucks was packed. In only minutes, however, Harry ordered them both Frappuccinos. He pointed. “Grab that table, will you? I’ll get these and I’ll be right out.” 

Looking bemused, Severus nevertheless did as Harry asked. Harry grinned as Severus managed, by power of his glare alone, to scare off several people who’d looked as if they’d wanted to claim the table first. 

Finally, drinks in hand, Harry joined Severus. “Try this,” he said, handing Severus his Frappuccino.

Severus sipped, his face going still. “Salazar,” he whispered. “It’s...extraordinary.” 

Harry grinned. “I drink at least four a week. They’re my favourite indulgence. Well--” He blushed. “My second favourite now, I guess, since you’re number one--” He trailed off as Severus stared at him. “What? Is something on my face?” 

“No.” Heat flared in the depths of Severus’ eyes. 

Harry licked his lips, recognising the look. “Wanna go?” he asked, tone husky. 

“Definitely.” 

They landed in Severus’ living room. Harry barely had time to draw breath before Severus was devouring his mouth. Harry moaned, going hard. 

Severus pushed him up against the wall, fumbling with their clothes. When he started stroking Harry’s cock, Harry’s head hit the wall with a thud. It was quick and dirty and glorious, and too soon, Harry was coming, spurting all over Severus’ hand. “Damn,” Harry whispered. “I guess you like coffee?” 

Severus laughed. “Evidently.” Raising his hand, he licked Harry’s spunk off his fingers. “Although it’s not my _favourite_ flavour.” 

When they returned to the Frappuccinos they’d melted, but Harry didn’t care. It seemed he’d found his own new favourite flavour as well. 

~


End file.
